Mockingbird County
Mockingbird County is a room by JudeMaverick inspired by the book, To Kill A Mockingbird, and is an English room. There are some discussions with the regulars that the language of the room might change to Canadian or American if they wish so. History This room used to be called Knapsack Problem and had a lot of trouble with the law. However, the law won and JudeMaverick got the room, renaming it as Mockingbird County. Many resented his leadership and the act of renaming their favorite room but because he's just that awesome, everybody likes him. Then, one day, JudeMaverick left, never to be heard of again. After this debacle, EternalSoul9213, the destroyer of worlds, was chosen to accept the room as his own, becoming the owner of the room. He is good at guitar Location The only way to go there Chatroom Notability Features Serious Discussions Allowed Because the internets is serious business, JudeMaverick allows any discussion including religion, sexuality, and politics. People may switch the discussion to something else, either serious or not. There are only a few rules that people need to follow while they enjoy their stay in Mockingbird County. First, any chat is fine, as long as that chat is not directed to anyone in an offensive manner and is still appropriate for the people there. Second, be sure to use correct grammar while chatting with others, unless you would like to be mistaken for a troll, and be subjected to a militia of experienced troll-turners. The occasional mistake is fine, as long as the chatter acknowledges the mistake, but constant butchering of the English language will open you up to defensive troll-turning measures. The only exception to both rules is the discussion of "EternalSoul9213 as the best moderator out there" which restricts all users in that room to say all positive aspects (which are many) but no negative aspects (which are little) of him. Those who refuse will be shunned. Democratic Name Changes Users may petition a room name change through the Kongregate forums due to the laziness of the room owner. No petitioned room name changes has yet happened but that's because how awesome ET is. Security Features Considering that not chatrooms may not always have a moderator in the room as cool as somebody such as EternalSoul9213, who is an attractive and sexy man, and is also good at playing the guitar. In the absenses of such authoritative figures, many chat veterans will work their hardest to defend their homeland. Be warned, future trolls, troll-turning is a revered sport in Mockingbird County, of which many experienced chat veterans take part in on a daily basis. If you come into Mockingbird County with the intent of trolling users, or being an overall unloved individual, be ready for the cold hand of god, or maybe even Jesus himself, to strike you down into a puddle of sorrow. Mockingbird County Memorible Quotes *'DontEatThatPie' - "It only took me one time to learn not to stick my head in a fan" *'Pixxie_Vixxen' - "SCHWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" *'JesusTaco' - "She saif that. I promise" *'Shiftfanatic' - "Note to self: Do not light self on fire. You know, just in case I ever get the idea." *'MANDJ4EVR' - " http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNqlsUKo87o&feature=related " *'JesusTaco' - "I don't **** around. But when I do **** around, I don't **** around" *'JesusTaco, St_RaptorJesus, Shiftfanatic, and MyNameYohan '- Fun like killing babies? No we can't go home grandpa you're raped you. DRUNK Chat Veterans *'superbuu1 - '''Alphamale of MBC. Will do whatever it takes to protect the chat without Moderator abilities. *'Shiftfanatic''' - Your friendly neighborhood Canadian. *'HayleyyBbzXx '- Amazing girl, and our local Lesbian. I don't advise you try and perv on her. *'Cubicks' - Amazing man. He will make you smile, become full with anger, and LMFAO all at the same time. *'1foggy' - Hilarious man, Our little comedian always makes you laugh. *'Padawan420' - Awesome man. Helps superbuu1 clean up the mess. *'Zemagris '- He fixed the wiki. *'Krusha '- He touched the wiki after Zem told him not to. *'JesusTaco '- "If you don't understand it, you probably just can't afford it" *'Ace1263 '- "Jesus, I didn't even intend to insult you" *'evbo08' - "Why mute me I'm not mean I want to be your friend" *'twobit5309 - '''A sacred combination of one's numerical symbol and one's measurable unit of computorial space. *'EternalSoul9213''' - A man of honor, code, and pure awe unmatched by any other person. Seriously, don't mess with this guy. Furthermore, he owns Mockingbird County, and will not hesitate to put you in your place with an amazing guitar solo. Chat Rookies *'bert1432 - '''Needs to go home. *'MANDJ4EVR''' - We are not completely sure of the origin of this interwebz female, but we are certain she is not here to kill us. We will wait for her to earn her immortalized stature. *'dragon9867 - '''Keep and eye on this one... he may turn on us at any time. *'shan14den''' - A person of incredible things. She is not a clown in her spare time. The Shunned *'dragonlord1213' - Shunned for being an idiot, a charlatan, not listening to the word of JesusTaco, and using the word "ensane". What a dork *'angelman26 '- For being a general dork, and trying to seek out attention at the price of his own dignity. *'jd5665' - Trolling for no reason, being a general dork. Share the hate on him. On a side note, this subject's gender is unknown. It is advised to call this specimen "It" until gender is confirmed, and even after the specimen's gender is confirmed, feel free to continue referring to it as "It". *'Bert1432' - Not Knowing when to stop being annoying to everyone in the chat, and killing the chat more often than any man or women ever seen in MockingBird County. *'ItsTylerDugh' - Is a classic example of the shunned for Being an Illiterate Bible Thumper, using words such as Encluding, Idoit, Fother, Jusus, and Onless. A Class act Dork. Eulogy for Past Legends *'Too Cool For You' - The original Scottish homo. However gay you might have been, she would have always... *wipes tear* been gayer. RIP *'DontEatThatPie' - This man had an uncanny, somewhat unnatural, and partially creepy obsession with his pie. You will be missed, Pie Guy. RIP *'JudeMaverick '- Former owner of Mockingbird County. Just... left one day, and never came back. RIP *'skrude - '''Yup, extreme fail troll that gets banned a lot. We are lucky to see him gone. *'walker9- '''Was here in Knapsack Problem in 2007-2008 when the chat was really cool and had cool regulars. Since the room name changed to room Mockingbird County, the regulars changed and everyone started being mean to him and then he started trolling until he got perma banned. He has a new account that plays in another room but wont say what it is. Comes to Mockingbird County with new account once a month and no one knows what it is. He hates this room now and he is well known and he knows a lot about the history of Mockingbird County/ Knapsack problem. Wishes the old regulars from Knapsack Problem were back. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes